In known dental X-ray devices for creating images in the jaw or head region of a patient, the patient is positioned prone, standing, or seated. For positioning, for example, a bite piece or a forehead support is used.
For example, a method and a device for generating a 3D X-ray image are known from DE 10 2008 035 412 A1, wherein a patient is positioned by means of a bite piece between an X-ray emitter and an X-ray detector, and the X-ray image is generated by a circulation of the X-ray emitter and X-ray detector around the positioned patient.
The exposure volume of such a device is approximately cylindrical with a horizontally extending base area. The size, in particular the height, depends essentially on the size or height of the detector and the X-ray beam, and must be adjusted to the size of the object to be imaged, thus the size of a human jawbone.
The object consists in refining the method known from the prior art and in particular enabling a most optimal use of the exposure volume or a reduction of the necessary exposure volume for depicting the complete jaw area including the jaw joint.